Ruins of a Heart
by Aleeta6
Summary: Four years before Percy there was another child of Poseidon. A quest, for the only known daughter of Poseidon. One that will change her, and her companions. A story no one talked about, a quest people thought best to be forgotten. Fem!HarryxLuke
1. ProlougChapter 1

We both knew I was dying. It didn't matter, though. I loved him more than I could ever put into words. The past two and a half months had been the worst and the best of my life.

Finding out I was a demigod.

Finding Luke.

Finding out who my _biological _father was.

Nearly dying. Countless times.

"Herita." Luke moaned, his voice full of pain. "Don't die. We're almost back to camp Half-blood."

"Not… Camp… Water… Sea…" I cried, fire burning through my veins. I could feel the world fading; I was going to die. There was no doubt. If I'd known I was going to die… If I'd know my life could be so short, I don't think I would've ever agreed to come on this quest.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. I would've come, regardless if I'd known this would be the way i'd die.

"There aren't any bodies of water nearby!" He cried, clutching onto me tighter.

"Luke… I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't get the words out. My lungs were collapsing on me. Despite this, I forced myself to speak the words I wanted to most: "I love you".

My life seemed to pass by with a flash; everything that had happened went by quickly, like I was watching a movie in fast forward.

* * *

**Two and a half months prior.**

Sixteen years, sixteen years of living in a ignorant bliss. I have an irrational fear of tight places- people being too close to me or being in an elevator. Those are just a _few_ things that terrify me.

I might care to mention that I have a medical condition known as Dyslexia, which is a mental learning disability. It switches some letters around. As i've gotten older it hasn't been _as _bad; I can actually read and write without many problems. Though some of the time, I do see words backward or switched places. Like, _A_ and _E_.

I'm also a neat freak; sometime people don't believe until I _show_ them how clean I keep my room, or my notes. It's impossible for me focus if my notes are out of order or if there is doodles around it.

It doesn't _actually_ matter, in the grand scheme of things. Neither does my ebony colored hair. It's somewhat long, just past my waist. I like to think of my eyes as an _emerald_. Or the color. The color of an emerald. I usually wear makeup, and, like most girls my age, I cared about what I looked like.

"Harita. Hello?" Hermione asked, waving her hand infront of my face, "are you even listening?" she practically demanded.

"No, 'Mione, I wasn't paying attention." I said, rather sheepishly. "what were we talking about?"

She let out a dramatic sigh, "for someone who has two boys padding after her like lost puppies, you sure are ignorant."

"Malfoy and Weasly follow me around like lost puppies?" I said, appealed. I'd always thought the two of them hated me, hated me because I was better at swimming than they were, and I was a _girl_.

"Last year," she said slowly, like talking to a child who refused to listen.

This made me laugh right out, "That's great 'Mione! Nice joke!" I gasped in between fits of laughter, "they'd _never_ think of me like that. If it was either me or you, they'd chose you." I said mournfully. All boys chose her, never looked at the friend right besides her.

"I'm not joking!" she huffed angrily, "they really do like you."

"It doesn't matter anymore, 'Mione. I'm leaving for New York City in a few hours and I won't be back 'till summer break."

She groaned unhappily, "Don't remind me, Har, it's depressing."

I smiled sadly, "I'll miss you."

"You better tell me if you start dating anyone!" she cried.

I nodded solemnly as I stood up, "You'll be the first to know." I opened the door and shot one last, mournful, glance at the one person I knew better than myself. I left her house and walked rather slowly to mine.

"Harita. Where have you been?" my father demanded. He was, technically, my step father . James Potter. He's been in my life ever since I could remember, he was _my father_ in every way that counted.

"Over at Hermiones. Didn't I tell you I was going over there? I thought I did…"

He sighed, "yes. Yes of course you did. You did tell me. We need to leave _now_."

"Now!?" I yelped in dismay. "I still need to pack a few things!"

"It doesn't matter! We need to leave, and we need to leave _now_."

No. No. I can't leave now, my stuffed animals. I needed to get them, I _needed_ them!

Against my will, I got into the car, my Mom getting in after me. My dad had gotten in a few minutes before I could even move my muscles.

"Harita." she said softly, "you're going to a camp."

I whipped my head around to face her, "what do you mean, _camp_? I hate camping! You know this!"

"it's not like a regular camp, they can protect you. We should've taken you _years_ ago."

"Years!?" I growled. Years at a camp, how fun! I was so angry that I didn't even notice that we'd been in the car for _hours_ and we were near the border of New York. That was when it happened. A car rammed into us, on purpose. I could feel myself being flung out of the car by an unknown force. The car exploded, causing both the cars to start burning.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, trying to rush over to them, keyword: _tried_. Something was holding me back, preventing me from going to help them. I couldn't do anything as I screamed for someone to help, to get them. To _rescue_ them.

Eventually the fire stopped burning, my voice raw from screaming. My eyes stung from the smoke and crying. They were gone. How was this possible? Just that morning we'd been talking, talking about what I'd be like to live in a major city. I forced my legs to move, to move towards the trees.

I don't remember how long I walked, stumbled, or fell over. Eventually I got to a pillar, it seemed strange to have one in the middle of the forest, the sign on top read _"Camp Half-blood"_ but I didn't pay any attention to it. I stumbled down the hill, awed about the sudden buildings that where there.

It must've been barely dawn to the east. I felt myself start to fall, the ground looked nice. This was a nice place to take a nap… right?

* * *

The next time I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was on a bed. I was comfortable, like I would be on my own bed.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." a voice smirked, "you've been asleep almost two days."

I took a deep breath, looking over to where the voice was coming from. The guy was to my left, his hair golden in the weak sunlight. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh, and welcome to Camp Half-blood."

I glared at him, "Camp _half_ blood?"

"Yes, _half _god_, half _mortal."

I couldn't form any words to that, it was like something strange to think about. How was it possible that I, an nobody, was half _god_? It just didn't seem possible.

"oh." I said with a roll of my eyes, "where will I be staying then, here?"

"No, actually, you'll be in Cabin Eleven, where Hermes- and unclaimed- kids stay."

My head started spinning, unclaimed kids? As in, the ones who didn't actually know who their godly parents where? It didn't seem right that they wouldn't claim their children.

Despite this, I felt like i'd fit in great. My father probably hated me, I doubted many male gods liked their daughters. I'd probably be one of those _unclaimed_ ones.

I started to get up when what'd happened to me sank in, I fell back into the bed. Tears threatened to spill over and run down my face. And I wouldn't allow it; i'd cried so much the past few days.

"Are you ok?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes… Yes. I am _fine_." I said bitterly. I got out of the bed and looked at him with a somewhat cold gaze, "can you take me to Cabin Eleven?"

"I.. Yes, I can take you there. Do you want a tour of camp first?"

I shook my head, "I don't plan on staying here any longer than I have to."

* * *

It was an awkward walk to the cabin, where I automatically felt claustrophobic. So many people were gathered around me, to see the new girl. I took a deep, calming, breath. Why were they all gathered around me? I wasn't special!

"Get away from me, please." I grunted angrily. Anger was one of my defensive tactics. If people believed I was angry, they'd stay away.

Unfortunately, these lunatics couldn't take the hint. But they did back off, somewhat. The cabin was almost overflowing with unclaimed children- most of them boys; though there were a few girls. I felt awkward, awkward that I was the oldest person in the cabin. Besides, the boy with the blue eyes.

I still didn't know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

I found out his name at dinner. Interesting, that I really hadn't cared about finding out who he was. Even more interesting was that I _still_ didn't care about knowing it. His name was Luke Castellan. In return, I had to tell them my name.

"Harita Potter?" on of the Aphrodite kids sneered. "What a _horrible _name." their voice was mocking.

"It's actually not that bad. It's unique, like me." I smirked at them, despite the feelings in my stomach. If the Goddess of Love's children hated me, what did that say about me? Maybe I should just leave, like I planned anyways. I could always go live with Hermione… Right?

"Where did your mom get such a horrible name?" someone else called.

"Shut up! How do you know her Mom isn't her Godly parent?" A small blonde girl with intense grey eyes shot over at the person who had asked how my mom got the name.

"I see how it is." I snarled at them. "You don't like new comers; I get it." I spun on my heels and left the dining voices fading into the background as I made my retreat. _Anywhere_ was better than here.

I stumbled up the hill before tripping over the ground and landing next to the tree; it hadn't been there earlier. Well, it probably had, my mind was just too tired- and shocked- to notice.

"That's Thalia." a voice behind me stated. I didn't turn around, I already knew the voice. Despite how much I wanted to ignore it, to just run like I'd planned, I turned around.

"Thalia?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. Why would they name a tree?

"She was the daughter of Zeus," he said with a sad smile, "We- Annabeth, Thalia, and me- came to camp last year, we wouldn't've made it without her selfishly sacrificing herself."

I looked up at the tree, feeling some resentment. At least she didn't have to deal with being judged by shallow kids who make fun of her- just because of her mother.

"Come on, let's go to the campfire." he said with a small sigh. "You can leave after, if you still want. Though I'm almost positive Chiron will suggest you _not_ leave until you're at least eighteen."

I forced my expression to turn indifferent and acted like I didn't care. It was all fake, though. I did care; people didn't seem to get that, though.

"Okay." I murmured, "I can deal with that, but I won't be staying much later than that."

He rolled her eyes and helped me up, though I almost didn't accept the help. I was proud, way to proud than sane people probably should be. It was one of the seven deadly sins, and I probably had enough pride for all these other _demigods_. That isn't adding to the other ones who probably rivel me. Luke, for one. The Ares cabin, probably Apollo, Athena's _maybe_.

The walk to the campfire felt long but it was actually not. We walked past the dining hall and towards the open sea. I felt better almost instantly. Being trapped inland always bugged me; which is probably why my family never moved and stayed in New Jersey.

"Welcome back." Chiron said happily, "I'm glad Luke could convince you to stay."

I forced my eyes not to roll, I wasn't _happy_ about still being here.

I kept in my own mind for most of the meeting, hardly paying attention. That was, until, there was a collective gasp around me. I looked up and saw everyone staring at her with wide eyes. My look must've been a confused one because Luke leaned over and whispered, "you've been claimed."

That sparked my interest, as soon as he said that, I felt a warm glow around me. Under and over my skin. I glanced at my arms and saw a blue-ish green glow. It reminded me slightly of the ocean.

"Hail Harita Potter, daughter of Poseidon." he stated, his expression worried. Was it bad, that I was the daughter of the eldest god?

"Oh, Gods, we were making fun of the only daughter of Poseidon?" someone groaned.

"You shouldn't make fun of anyone, despite who their father- or mother- is." I snapped. "It doesn't actually matter."

"Of course it does, Sweety!"

"Call me that again…" I snarled. I abruptly stood up and made my way towards the entrance to camp. I didn't have to stay here, no matter what they thought. I could see how I was a Child of the Sea, but why would they treat me differently when _minutes_ ago they were teasing me about my name?

"Running, still?" someone said and I spun around. A man was leaning against the entrance, his seagreen eyes changing like the sea. He wore a hawaiian shirt and summer shorts. This man, I realized, was quiet possibly _my father_.

"Why wouldn't I run? This place isn't for me." I sighed sadly. I kind of wanted to stay, but I didn't want to deal with people who felt like they were better than others because they _knew_ who their Godly Parent was.

"If you must leave, at least take a quest."

I pondered this, a quest for a parent I didn't know. I would probably _die_ on this quest. "Alright. I'll take a stupid quest." I grudgingly said.

His smile seemed to dim a little, like he didn't really want me to take the quest. "Great. You'll need to speak to the Oracle and get the quest. Here, take these." He handed me a necklace,(with a locket, I could feel some water in it) a watch, and a golden ring.

"Twist the tip of the ring," he said with a smirk. I did as, it extended into sword made of gold with a hilt with a green-blue tint to it. My eyes widened slightly at this. How could a ring turn into a sword.

"Now twist the hilt." I did as he said and it shrank back into a ring.

"Why would you give me a ring-sword?" I forced my voice to stay even.

"Because you'll need it on your quest." He said with a shrug. "You're necklace hold water that can save anyones life, but it can only be used once. Your watch is a shield, you'll know how to turn it back into a watch when you need it." he stated, "oh, and tell Chiron that you need a quest and that your father sent you the quest." he smiled before disappearing.

* * *

**I love you guys! C: You guys made my day. Really, when I woke up the first day after posting this story so many people added it to their list of favs, fallows, or reviews. I was so excited! Love y'all!**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Though I wish I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at where my father _had _been and then at the stuff he'd given me. A ring that turned into a sword, a necklace with water that could heal anything just once, and a watch that happened to be a shield. To top that off, i'd just accepted a quest… that i'd most likely die on and I didn't even know what the quest was.

Sighing, I grudgingly turned around and made my way to the Hermes Cabin. See as I didn't know where _my_ cabin was, I couldn't very well go there.

As I walked in, people turned to look at me. They were probably were thinking something along the line of: _she doesn't belong here, why is she here?_

I didn't make eye contact with any of them as I slipped the ring-sword onto my figure. I clutched the necklace and watch in my hands, trying to _not_ shake as I thought about the quest my father had given me.

"Shouldn't you be in cabin three?" someone asked; most definitely _not_ Luke. Ethan, I think his name was. Couldn't be to sure- I was never good with remembering new names of people I wouldn't need to get to know. His hair was messy, short, and black. His eyes the color of cole, his pupils almost non-existent, I could only _assume_ that they were there.

I shrugged at his question, "I don't know what cabin I'm supposed to be, I _didn't_ take a tour of camp."

They gapped at me like fish trying to breathe outside of water, "You _didn't_ take the tour?!" they all seemed to shout at the same time.

I flinched at the sound, "Could you please not _shout_? It hurts," I couldn't help but complain. I never liked loud noises, though most people- not even 'Mione- knew about my dislike of noises. I played like it didn't bother me, not even a tid bit.

"Sorry." they mumbled.

"Do you want me to show you where Cabin Three is?" The same kid from before asked.

I debated this. I'd probably be alone in the cabin. No one would be making loud noises; no one would be bothering me. But, the nightmares would probably return. It'd been years since I'd had a nightmare, not just any nightmare, though. This one? The nightmare i'm talking about?

Suddenly, I felt myself flinch away as I thought about the nightmare. I couldn't explain it to anyone, not even myself. It was weird, but it's just the way it happened to be. I could hardly accept that it was just a _coincidence_ that it felt like my head would explode when I thought about it.

In all honesty, I could probably say that it was because of a sole reason: fear. I was afraid that if I even started _thinking_ about it again, that I wouldn't be able to escape its grasp. That I'd never have a night where I didn't have a nightmare, even with others around. I'd be plagued by it all day and night. I'd become insomniac.

And this, my friends, is what happens when I start to overthink things.

I must've taken a lot more time thinking than I thought I did because when I tuned back into the world they were all staring at me worriedly.

I cleared my throat slightly, "Er, yes, I would like that." I said rather quickly, trying to ignore the blush spreading across my cheeks. I didn't like people staring at me like they _knew_ me when they really didn't. I'd only met these guys a few hours ago. This. Was. Not. Home.

At Least that's what I tried convincing myself. In all honesty, this place was starting to feel like home- or like a boarding school. Living at the school all year long. Brilliant.

I followed Ethan out of the cabin and there was a short distance to the cabin for my father. I thanked him as I went into the cabin and watched him walk back to his. I stifled a sigh before falling on one of the beds and closing my eyes.

This was insane. Me, a demigod. One of the only ones left of the Powerful Three. Thalia didn't count… Not much, anyways, seeing how she was a _tree_.

I drifted off to sleep, trying not to think about what my dreams might hold.

* * *

I didn't dream at all. It was a blessing and a curse. I wanted to dream of my parents, of what they were like _before_ the got burnt to a crisp.

Despite my complaining, I was actually _relieved_ that I didn't have any kind of dream. I might've _wanted_ one but I could live without one.

After a good nights' rest, I felt so much better than I had before. I guess the stress of learning everything that i'd _thought _I knew was a lie was having some effects on my personality, or the way people took what I said.

The people who took care of the cabin must've known my size- and style, complexion, make-up preferences, etc- because when I was debating on whether I should wear the same clothes again (they were dirty! Can we talk _disgusting_?) or just skip out on the day and clean my clothes, I saw a pile of clothes on the table with water flowing under the glass.

It reminded me _strangely_ of a looking glass from one of my dreams- something that I was afraid to look into. If it was like the one in my dreams, did that mean it also showed glimpses of the future? Talk about _creepy_. Most people would jump at the idea of seeing the future; not me. I didn't want to know what was in store for me.

Anyways, back to the clothes and make-up on the table. There was a couple pairs of jeans, almost all had holes in them, like they were worn to the threads. But that was the _designe _of them. Along with the pants, there were shorts that looked like they'd been pants before the legs had been cut- more like _sawed_- off. They weren't too short, at least I didn't think they were. Maybe I was wrong, but they looked like I didn't need to wear leggings under them.

The shirts, they were all different colours, though the top one was a dim orange one with bolded yellow writing on it. The writing said **Camp Half-blood**. I scowled at the ugly colour, not minding the words on it. Orange, really? Couldn't it have been a _fiery_ red? Either way, I grabbed a pair of jeans, the ugly shirt, some make-up (Eye Liner, Eye shadow, Mascara, foundation, blush…), a clean bra, underwear, and made my way to the bathroom. I sat the stuff on the sink.

After stripping off my clothes, taking off my ring, and turning on the shower to a perfect temperature (between Hot and Cold), I got into the shower. After spending _at least _an hour and half getting cleaned up, I got out and dried myself off.

I was still unhappy about the orange shirt, but I figured I should wear it on my first day at _camp_. After applying some deodorant, I got dressed. The jeans fitting my figure perfectly. The shirt was a little baggy, but I didn't mind. To be honest, tight-fitting clothes got annoying after a little while of wearing them. Most of the clothes I wore looked like they'd been painted on.

After getting dressed, I decided to move onto my hair. I didn't need to do anything with it, besides _maybe_ curling the ends. Shrugging, I brushed out the knots and decided to just put it up in a simple high ponytail.

Then came the difficult part: make-up. It wasn't actually _that_ hard, but it might've been to someone who didn't _know _what they were doing. First, foundation. Second, eyeshadow. Third, eyeliner. Fourth, Mascara. And lastly, blush.

The eyeshadow was a light peachy color with brown above that, though it was relatively _lighter _than the already light peach. The eyeliner was a close to the same shade as my eyes, it was like a forest green.

Needless to say, my eyes _popped_ out. Sure, there was a little bit of messups. Like my right eye shadow was a little bit darker than my left, but it was hardly noticeable unless someone was trying to find fault in my makeup.

Slipping on the ring _again_, but the watch on my left wrist, and buckling the necklace around my neck, I walked out of the cabin.

What I didn't expect was to find _Luke_ waiting for me outside the cabin.

"So, the Sea Princess finally decides to grace the camp with her presence." he smirked.

"I can't stay inside forever." I scoffed. I couldn't stay inside, even if I wanted too. Remember that ugly word? _claustrophobia_, I start to freak out if I stay inside for too long, the only exception was when I was sleeping. It was a wonder I was actually able to go to school. Almost as an after thought I added: "And _why_ didn you call me 'The Sea Princess'?"

"Because you're the only daughter of Poseidon that isn't a Cyclops." he shrugged

After falling in a awkward silence, I blurted, "I need to go to Chiron," I didn't elaborate as to _why _I needed to speak to the centaur.

"Why?"

I stifled a sigh, "If I wanted to tell you _why_ I would've told you _why._" I pointed out.

"True." He said with a shrug, "but people are naturally curious. Chiron is at the Big House." he said it like I should know _exactly _where it was. I waited for him to continue on.

After a few minutes he said, "_oh_. Right, you _skipped out on the tour_. Follow me."

* * *

Nothing exciting happened on the walk to the Big House, but I didn't feel awkward around Luke anymore, so I guess that was a plus.

"Chiron!" Luke called, Chiron turned at his named and… galloped?... over to us.

"Luke! Harita! What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"My father told me I need to get a quest." I said bluntly. What was with me and not thinking about what I was saying?

"Yes, he told me." he sounded sad. "Very well, the Oracle is in the attic."

I frowned slightly before being shoved gently in the way of the stairs to the attic.

The attic was eerie, it gave off strange vibes. The vibes one might get when coming into contact with a cursed item… Just kidding, they don't exist. Atleast, I hope not.

Forcing myself to be brave, I walked over to mummified person who slouched next to the wall. Gulping I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off as the person thing became animated. Its eyes glowed a creepy green color and green mist came from it's mouth as it uttered the words I probably _did not_ want to hear:

"_Rise in the East _

_Set in the West_

_The Earth and Sea Clashes,_

_The rise of darkness is near_

_love fades_

_as hate grows._

_Daughter of the Earthshaker,_

_Son of Mischief,_

_and Daughter of Wine Beware."_

* * *

**THE QUEST IS STARTING SOON. what do you think it means? Tell, Tell! ;)**

**and thanks to WizardShinobi for helping me with the prophecy. It's a lot better than anything I came up with ;D peace out peeps.**

**PS. do you lot prefer **_**long**_ **or **_**short**_ **chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4

I shivered at the words, feeling like they were going to play a larger part than any other quest I could've gotten. They were supposed be a _guide_, right?

I decided that I wanted to try to depict it myself. After all it was _me_ who was given the quest, not anyone else. So, I did what I probably shouldn't've. I sat in the corner diagonally from the Oracle and sat. My knees pressed up against my chest and my arms around my leg. Closing my eyes, I let myself think about the prophecy while trying to stay calm.

_Rise in the east_ obviously that meant we were starting our quest here. in the east. Right? I couldn't think of any other explanation. For all I know we could be starting in _Utah_ and going west from there.

_Set in the West_ probably meant we'd be traveling for a while, but I couldn't really be sure. To the west was _California _or any state in between. I'd always wanted to go there, but my parents had declined. It was something I found strange, even when it was a school trip they'd still said _no_.

_the Earth and Sea Clashes_; I had nothing. Maybe it was saying that we'd have to fight somemonster from Earth itself. Shivering, I decided not to think about it too much.

Before I could get any farther with thinking, someone came up. Probably to check on me. It was shocking to think that I'd been up here so long that someone was sent up to check on me.

"You okay?" someone asked, I couldn't focus on the person standing in front of me.

"Yes." I said, my voice distant.

"Oh, thank the Gods. Some people have gone insane after hearing a prophecy."

I jerked my head head up, unable to hide the shock of that statement for a second or two, "well, it's good than, because I don't _think_ I went insane."

"_Think_ being the operative word." he muttered.

After a few more second of staring at him I finally realized who it was. Of course _Luke_ would go where no one else was allowed. Sighing, I forced myself to stand and stretch. "I guess we'd better leave the attic, huh?" I smirked.

He shrugged, "Probably. Chiron and the heads of the Cabin are a bit worried." he said as we walked down to the to the the main hall where people were gathered.

"You were up there quite a while." Chiron sighed, "we all thought that maybe you'd forgotten how to walk."

I shrugged, "of course I didn't. I was thinking about the prophecy." And then I recited it, it already burned into my memory.

Their faces grew troubled at the last parts, _beware_. It was troubling to think about; that we'd have a _beware_ in a prophecy. As far as I _knew_ there were never _bewares_ in prophecies. I also knew that the prophecy chose two other people to come with. I thought i'd be able to go on this quest by myself.

"According to the Prophecy you can chose a son of Hermes and a daughter of Dionysus." someone murmured, unhappy that it was basically telling us that something bad might- most likely _will_- happen in the quest. I didn't like the idea very much; it was depressing. Even more depressing than the thought of going on a quest with two people I mostly do _not_ know.

"Do I actually have to? It doesn't say _why_ they're needed." I said with a slight snort. If I had to do this quest, I wanted to at least chose my own companions. Judging by their looks, though, that wasn't a choice. I know i'm being stubborn and I should just accept their advice, but I just _couldn't_.

"Yes," Chiron finally said. " You do have to chose a son of Hermes and a daughter of Dionysus, but you don't have to decide right away, take a few weeks and get to know the other campers."

"And learn how to loosen up that tight attitude of yours." someone comment snidely. My head snapped into the direction of the voice. It was a female, about my age. She had light brown hair, dark purple eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. "you're too wound up; no one is going to like you if you keep up that cold attitude of yours."

Chiron shot the female and sharp look, probably telling her to _shut up_ or someone- namely _me_,or maybe Luke from the daggers he's shooting at her with his eyes- will punch that smirk right off of her face.

"Now, Virginia, be nice." he scolded.

She snorted but said nothing to him. I could tell she wanted too, but just wouldn't; I couldn't decide if that was because he scared her or she just respected him and wouldn't be rude to be again in his presence. Operative words _in his presences_.

It wasn't much longer after _that_ that we were all dismissed and free for the rest of the day- i didn't have to participate in anything, seeing as I was a loner in my cabin. So, of course, I didn't want to go to sword training, or learn how to read and speak Greek, or Latin. I didn't want to do any of the things _normal_ people wanted to do. I just wanted to go sit by the ocean, go _in_ it, but I dismissed the erge. Just because I was a child of Poseidon didn't mean I had to spend all my time near the, or in, a body of water even though I longed to be in the large body of water. It had been far too long- a week and half, to be exact- since i'd even tried to get to the ocean. Here it was, so close, and I could go stand in it; but out of stubbornness, I wouldn't go near it.

So, what did I do? I went to learn how to fight- better to learn without a sword first. hand-to-hand combat was something I could use against a _normal_, mortal, attacker. I'd have to take that tour sometime, but right now I was content with

Of course, me being a _girl_, a preppy girl who didn't seem to like to fight _and_ the only girl who decided to show up to day, I got mocked.

"You sure you're in the right place?" one, a male who had red-brown hair down to his chin, sneered.

"Of course I am." I spat, "You can _leave_ if you don't like me here, but I'm staying."

They didn't say anything after that, well not to me atleast. They did try to beat me down by saying some stuff that they _thought_ would cause my confidence to plummet, but really all it did was cause me to want to _fight_ and _prove_ to them and myself more than ever, that I could fight.

It wasn't basic stuff; this stuff we were learning was assuming that we'd had prior training. Like this one move, the instructor stood on one of his feet and kicked the other one out while both his fists punched the air.

Needless to say, I was beaten quite easily by the others.

It. Was. On.

I'd gain muscles and word out until I was sore. Either way, eventually, I _will_ beat them and anyone who wanted to take away my confidence.

After a few hours, the sun was high in the sky and it was lunch time, but I didn't want to eat, so instead I went to my cabin and removed all the make-up before taking a shower and scrubbing the sweat off my body. I wouldn't want to be sweaty for very long. After getting out, I put on some shorts, a tank top, some flipflops, and put my hair into a ponytail before making my way to the ocean.

As I stepped in it I could feel something different. It wasn't a bad different; it actually felt natural. Like whatever was happening to me was _supposed_ to be happening. As I went farther out, I found that when I couldn't walk any longer, I was swimming without really thinking about it.

And _that_ is when I noticed I didn't have legs anymore. I had a fin; like a mermaid. My hair was not longer in a ponytail, for what I could tell, it'd gotten a bit longer and fell in nice waves behind me. Looking down to my chest area, I could see I was wearing shells and my breasts where considerably smaller than they had been- and they were already small to begin with- almost to the point of nonexistence. The shells had green pearls that went up my neck, and silky stuff that went down my arms.

My skin was darker than it had been before- like someone who'd gotten a very nice, very _dark_ tan.

I put my hand on my head and was shocked to feel something _sharp_ and shaped like a miniature crown. That was just from _feeling_ my head, i'd have to get a mirror to actually see what was on my head and what I actually looked like.

And then someone was swimming towards me. A male, merman, with two tales and a complexion that was a degree or two darker than mine.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! DX I really am, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do what i'm thinking about.**

**And I was thinking about doing a Criminal Minds FF.**

**And I'm not home**

**And I'm two hours ahead of my body time**

**And I don't have access to a computer all day long.**

**ANDIDON'TOWNPERCYJACKSONORHARRYPOTTER;-;**

**Sooo..**

**Percyjacksonfan135 (ch 1): Harrita is not dead at the moment.**

**Molly122: You're correct, a son of Hermes (LUKE!), Harrita, and daughter of Dionysus, are all going on a quest.**

**Guest (ch 3) : I'm writing as fast as I can! I swear to you, on the river Styx, I am writing as fast as my mind will let me!**

**TA TA for now my sweets! I shall update as soon as I can! HOMEWORK TIME, YAY! *sarcastic clap of hands sounds in the background***


End file.
